


Another Saturday Night

by thefishismine



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Pre-Series, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefishismine/pseuds/thefishismine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Lister decide to name his pet cat Frankenstein?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Saturday Night

**Author's Note:**

> The song is "Another Saturday Night" by Sam Cooke. I don't own the song or any of Red Dwarf.

"Lock." 

Lister kicked his boots off and turned on the radio. The soothing sounds of vintage R&B music filled the room. He heaved out a sigh as he flopped down on the sofa. He was just starting to relax when a meow from the corner of the room caught his attention. Somewhat reluctantly, Lister rolled off the sofa and walked over to the ventilation shaft across the room. He carefully opened the grate and a sleek black cat emerged from the vent. 

"Hey, cat," Lister said with a grin. She meowed again and he scooped her up in his arms. He paused to turn the volume up on the radio before taking his place on the sofa once more. "Did you miss me?" He reclined against the arm of the sofa and settled the cat on his stomach. She began kneading his chest with her paws. "Aw, you know I always come back." He absently stroked the cat's head as he listened to the song that was playing. It was one he was familiar with. 

'Another Saturday night and I ain't got nobody/I got some money 'cause I just got paid/How I wish I had someone to talk to/I'm in an awful way'.

"You know, I can't just keep calling you 'cat' forever. You need a name." Lister scratched behind the cat's ear. 

'Another fella told me he had a sister who looked just fine/Instead of being my deliverance, she had a strange resemblance/to a cat named Frankenstein'.

"Yo, Frankenstein! What about Frankenstein?" Lister grinned at the cat who stared at him with as much indifference as she could muster. "I think it suits you. What do you say, Frankie?" 

The cat jumped off Lister's stomach and proceeded to bat a stray cigarette butt across the room. 

"I'll take that as a yes."


End file.
